Digimon ReDestinined
by Key and WolfStar-SCA
Summary: A rewriting of the Adventure adding in several new characters that are originally introduced in 02. List of all new children and where they come from at the bottom of the chapter. Retelling of the first half of episode 1. Uses Japanese names and script.


Digimon: Re-Destined

Prologue: Summer of '99

The summer of that year, 1999, many people believed it to be the end of the world. And looking at some of the strange events, some might say nature finally got fed up with humanity and decided to fight back once and for all. In Asia, large sections were experiencing heavy droughts, while the Middle East was playing host to a series of flash floods. In the Americas, temperatures dropped so low that it was like winter had never ended.

But just out side of Tokyo, children have gathered for a summer camp, completely unawares of the the problems brewing in the rest of the world. For what care do small children have of what's going on anywhere besides their present location? But soon, for a special group of children, their awareness of the world was about to be extended in a way they would never expect, and never forget.

The sun, as hot as one could ever expect on the first day of August, beat down on the children staking out their tents. Standing from finishing staking her own tent, Takenouchi Sora started in surprise as she spotted what appeared to be a single snowflake falling from the sky. Ishida Yamato, a blond boy who was staring out at the lake a short distance away, heard her gasp and turned to see what she was looking at.

Up in a tree, Yagami Taichi was startled awake from his nap by a cold drop on his cheek. But in looking up he saw only clear blue skies. Looking instead downward, he eyed the two small boys who examined an ant hill below. Deciding it an impossible distance for them to shoot a water gun or whatever at him, he instead decided to climb down and find a better place to nap.

Looking around, he saw a noisy group of giggling girls surrounding the young celebrity, boy genius Ichijoji Osamu. Turning at once to search somewhere else, he spotted Kido Jou walking up a staircase. Looking curiously up above the stairs, Taichi found that they led to a large field with some wild flowers growing in it was occupied only by Tashikawa Mimi who was arranging a small boucay.

Deciding that that was a good place to nap, Taichi moved to follow Jou, but soon came to notice that the field was not just a random field, but rather a clearing surrounding a little old woodland shrine. Outside the shrine, on the small walkway that went around the outside wall, sat two boys. One, unknown to Taichi, had curly platinum blond hair and soft blue eyes, the other Taichi recognized at once as his new friend Izumi Koushiro.

It was then that the wind picked up, as did the rate of snow that was falling, making all present aware of it's existence. At once, Koushiro and the strange blond boy dashed into the shrine for protection, Mimi, Jou, and Taichi were only feet behind. Osamu grabbed his little brother's arm, and drug him up to the shrine, reasoning it to be the place that had the sturdiest structure and the best shelter. Takeru followed Ken, scared and not knowing what else to do.

Yamato instantly scanned his surroundings for Takeru's existence once he became aware of the freak snow-storm, and upon spotting him he followed without care for his own safety. Sora spotted where Yamato was headed and figured the idea an intelligent one, followed as well.

As Sora slammed the door shut behind herself, all eyes scanned the crouded shrine. To the right of the door was Motamiya Jun, the only one of Osamu's groupies to follow him rather then the teachers. With Osamu sat his brother Ken, who sat next to the strange blond boy. On the boy's other side was Mimi, then Jou, Koushiro, and Taichi. Next was Takaishi Takeru, Yamato, and finally Sora sat down in the small spot left open to the left side of the door.

There was several minutes of small chatter, agreeing at how odd it was that it was snowing on August first. But when it was completely agreed on on all sides and without any controdiction, the conversation fell to nothingness once more. The howling sound of wind outside drew images none too pleasant in the imaginitive minds of the children, and so to escape it, Taichi turned to the one who all eyes filled with curiosity when meeting the face of.

"Hey you, blondie, who are you and what school do you go to, anyway?"

"Me?" the blond asked, looking rather nervous and hugging his teddy-shaped backpack closer to his chest.

"Yeah, you. I think I talk for everyone when I say we don't have the slightest idea who you are or where you came from." Taichi pressed.

"...Micheal..." he finally replied.

But unfortunately Taichi wasn't going to let it rest. "Micheal what?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." was Micheal's reply.

"We're not strangers! We're other kids like you!"

"Taichi, leave him alone!" insisted Sora.

"Yeah, can't you see you're making the kid nervous?" Yamato scolded.

"So what if he's shy, leave him alone." Osamu insisted.

"But you should at least tell us what school you're from so we can help you find back your teacher." Jou insisted.

Micheal just shook his head at this, "I know where to go when the storm ends."

"But the snowstorm will have made everything hectic, the kids and teachers will be all jumbled up." Jun pointed out. "You should trust your sempais and let us help you find back where you belong."

But once again Micheal shook his head 'no', insisting that he'd be fine and that he didn't need their help. Not long after, the wind began to die down, and the conversation began to become easier. They spoke of what schools they went to and whereabouts they lived in Tokyo. Koushiro soon pulled away, opening his laptop in search of something to do. Micheal pulled an English book from his bag and began to read. And before long, Jun was trying to get cuddly with Osamu, who was proving to be surprisingly efficient at shooting her down without hurting her feelings.

It was nearly an hour after the eleven children took shelter in the shrine before the blizzard died down and the snow finally seased. Sitting for a few minutes listening to make sure it was safe, Taichi got to his feet and yanked open the door. "It seems like it finally stopped snowing." he observed, looking out at the crisp clear whiteness.

Takeru and Ken's heads popped out from either side of Taichi's waist. "It's snow! Wow!" Takeru cried in excitement.

"You want to build a snowman together, Take-chan?" Ken asked. Takeru made a vaguely confirming noise and both small boys jumped out to play.

"Hey, Takeru! Be careful!" Yamato cried, hurrying after his little brother.

"I'm gonna build a fort!" Announced Micheal as he hurried down into the snow after the other two.

Sora shivered, doing her best to avoid the younger boys as they started to play and making her way into the clearing. "It's cold, not like summer at all!"

Joe wondered out after Sora, being careful as he could to not get snow sticking to his socks. "You guys should stay inside until the adults say it's okay--"

But his efforts were proven in vain as Mimi and Jun shoved their way past to get down the stairs. "Aaah! How pretty!" Mimi cried.

"Osamu-kun..." Jun sang out, "It really is quite chilly, hold me and keep me warm?"

Osamu smiled politely, replying, "Sorry, but I'm afraid that my top priority has to be the care of Ken-chan. You understand, right?"

Behind everyone, content to stay cooped up inside, Koushiro fidgeted with his laptop, attempting a connection to the world wide web. "It's no use... " he grumbled, staring at the flashing 'no connection' indicator. "With all this snow, I can't connect to the internet or make a call."

"Koushiro!" Taichi called from outside. "Come out here quickly!"

Giving a sigh, Koushiro got to his feet and wandered out, tucking his laptop under his arm as he came. When he crossed the threshold, he saw that which the other children were gawking at. High above them, a dramatic light show was playing itself in the sky, warping what appeared to be the very fabric of space.

"It's beautiful." Mimi exclaimed, bringing her hands up to her chin, "Magical even." In response, she got several confirming noises from the other children.

"Isn't it just so romantic looking?" Jun cried.

"This is theoretically impossible..." Osamu insisted.

"Th-that's..." Koushiro began in awa.

"It's an aurora!" Sora suggested.

Jun smiled in wonder. "It's the first time I've ever seen it!"

Mimi smiled, bringing her hands to her chin. "It's amazing!"

Osamu shook his head. "It can't be an aurora, we're too far south. It's got to be some sort of thermal disruption, bending the light and causing sparks..."

"It is strange. For an auroroa to be in Japan..." Koushiro admitted.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I think to too."

"Come on," Joe urged, "we should wait for the adults to say it's okay..."

"Yeah, we could catch cold staying out here." Yamato reluctantly agreed.

"And miss this?" Yamato gave a snort. "The sky is like, short-circuiting!"

"Hey, that's..." Taichi cried, pointing at something in the sky. All the other kids followed the direction of his finger, looking at a spot where the strange light show seemed to tear, opening into a circular green whirlpool.

No sooner then all the children focused their eyes on the spot then eleven beams of light shot down and crashed into the snow before the children's feet, and stirring up the snow in a monumental explosion.

As the snow started to settle and clear again, Sora stood up and looked around. "Everyone!" she cried, "are you alright?"

Yamato sat up and looked around, "Somehow."

"I want my daddy!" whimpered Micheal.

"That was scary..."

"It's ok, Mimi-chan, Jun is here!" the older girl did her best to calm her young new friend.

"Wh-what the...?" Joe asked in shocked confusion.

"Meteorites?" Koushiro suggested, coming closer to the whole in front of him to see.

It was then that a light shone up from the whole and the objects that fell floated up before each of the kids at their eye level. Ken innocently reached forward to grab the one before him, but Osamu slapped his hand away. "Don't touch it! It could be hot!" he snapped.

Taichi, not so smart and not near enough to have Osamu scold him as well, reached out and grabbed his, and almost as if on cue, the rest of the children followed his lead, though Osamu grabbed both his own and the one in front of Ken just for good measure.

Ken squealed and dug at his brother's strong grasp to get at his, but Osamu ignored this as Sora voiced the question on everyone's mind. "What are these?"

"They look like 'Tamagachi's..." Jun exclaimed, turning hers around and testing one of the buttons.

Koushiro had a far more scientific assumption, which he also did not hesitate to share. "They aren't cellphones or pagers or anything..."

The little glass screen began to let off an eerie green glow, and out of nowhere a tsunami sized wave burst from the solid ground at the foot of the stairwell and sucked in all the screaming children through a break in the water which broke finally into not wetness as one would assume, but rather a seemingly endless hole where streams of light flashed at the children in every colour as they plummeted downward into a crevasse of blinding white light.

It was as the children finally passed through this crevasse that the last of them fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Elsewhere in Japan, at the same moment that the snowstorm was dying on the camp ground, on the island of Kyushu, the city of Sega was experiencing extreme heat waves. In a plan to beat the heat, the Akiyama household was emptied, save for a single dawdling boy. His name was Ryo, he was the only son of the Akiyama family, and though they were rather well off, both his parents successfully working, Ryo had few friends beyond that which he spoke to on line. So could it be any wonder that though he was tripple checking that he had everything he needed in his bag, he had left his instant messenger going on his computer to share every last second with the people he wouldn't hear from again for two whole weeks?

Tugging on his shoes, and tying the laces, Ryo finally pulled his backpack up over his shoulder and gave one last longing look over his shoulder at his computer screen. It was then that he saw something, at first he worried that his screen was just broken because everything had become fuzzy. But upon closer look, he noticed it was just very small lines of binary that had covered the screen.

Stepping up to see what was wrong, and praying that he didn't have a strange virus, the binary began to almost look like it was forming a shape on the screen. Ryo blinked, knowing this had to be some odd optical illusion, but began to re-think that as the shape grew in form and even started to take on a look of depth.

Grabbing his cotton cloth that he kept beside the monitor, Ryo moved to wipe the surface clean. But barely had the cloth made contact with the glass screen when a blinding white light blared from the monitor. When the light finally subsided, the Akiyama house was empty once more. Akiyama Ryo was gone.

* * *

Well, there it is, the first chapter of the re-write of Digimon Adventure. The next chapter will be where they meet the Digimon, but I got a little stuck here and need to re-find the download I had for the first episode before I can write anymore. As most re-writes go, the more I write, the farther from the original this will wonder. With the new kids joining the scene, you can imagine that events will be altered. But I will do my best to keep the characterization scenes unaltered. This is being transcribed off of the fan subs so it's probably not a perfect translation of the Japanese script, but it'll be better then the dub ever did. 

And in case you are new to the series or only ever watched the first season a long time ago, I'll take a moment to explain where the new children come from.

Akiyama Ryo is from a number of video games based on the Adventure arc. Due to his popularity, he has made cameo appearances in both Zero Two, and the movie "Our War Game". He also appears in a few manga issues and becomes a main character in later episodes of Tamers.

Motamiya Jun is the older sister of Motamiya Daisuke, the goggle boy from Zero Two. In a CD drama that takes place several months after the end of Zero Two (not including the 25 years later epilogue) Jun, as well as one of Jou's brothers and Miyako's sister's (I can't recall at this moment which siblings they are) become Chosen Children, but for all I can tell, no information is given on what any of their Digimon are.

Ichijoji Ken, known in the second season as the Digimon Kaiser, was a Chosen Child along side Ryo in the games and has memories of them together in the anime. He has an actual crest, the crest of Kindness, which was what lead to the idea of this whole situation to begin with.

Ichijoji Osamu is Ken's older brother who died in Ken's youth by being hit by a car. He was a prodigy child, good at everything, and became famous for it. Though he has never had record of being a Chosen Child, the show and related CD dramas have made enough reference to the fact that whatever trait the children need to become Chosen Children is hereditary. He is a character who had too much potential to avoid the use of. I'll just leave it at that.

Micheal Barton Jr.: Appearing as one of the Chosen Children from America, he is Mimi's friend in Zero Two. Son of a world famous actor with whom he shares his name, little else is known about Micheal, so expect some deep looks into his behavior throughout my story.

And as a special Spoiler, appearing in the next chapter will be Wallace, from the third Digimon movie. He received his Digimon in a special way, as the egg came out of his computer screen years before and hatched into twins. Though he had no digivice at the time of their coming to him, he did when he met everyone in the third movie. He was too good a character, much like the others who are appearing in this, to pass up.

Well, that's everyone for you. So until I get the next section typed up, Shade and Sweet Water!


End file.
